Light Breaks Through the Darkness
by Ryann Winner
Summary: Continuation of "The Way It Should Be". It's the wedding soon and Kari's having nightmares. Can TK help her? This is the rewrite. Takari, Taiora, Mimato, and Kenlei


Light Breaks Through the Darkness-V.2  
By RyAnn Winner  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone except Aaron, Suki, and Shari.   
  
NOTES: Here it is. The long awaited sequel (well, maybe not long awaited). Actually, it's not really a sequel, just kind of a continuation. Hope it lives up to its predecessor. Enjoy.  
**I was rereading this and another of my stories, and I thought to myself that they could be better. If you enjoyed the original, I hope you enjoy this as much, if not better.**  
  
"The light shines in the darkness" John 1:5  
  
  
It was the beach. Waves were breaking and birds could be heard. Off in the distance, a lighthouse shone the way for wayward ships. However, there was something different about this beach. For one, the waves that lapped the shore were almost navy. The lighthouse also shone a dark beam of light. Walking along the dark beach was a figure. If you were to look closer, you would see a young woman. She stops to look around, and is consumed. She can't move. The darkness reaches closer, closer, closer...  
  
Kari Kamiya sits up with a scream. She looks around for the switch for the light. Just as she reaches for the cord, another light comes on. She blinks from the brightness of the overhead light. Before she opened her eyes fully, she felt someone brush her hair back from her sweat dampened face. She turned her head into the touch and came face to face with her fiancée.  
TK and Kari had been engaged for about five months. They had been ever since the Reunion and the fateful day when everyone found out about Aaron, Kari and TK's son. The two had found a house, bought it, and had moved in as a family. Out of respect for her, TK had taken the guestroom, saying he wanted to wait until after the wedding to truly share a bed.  
"Kari, are you okay? I heard you scream." TK asked her with concern.  
"Yeah, I just had a nightmare. It seems I was back at the dark beach we went to so long ago when Ken was still the Emperor. I was walking along the beach, when something paralyzed me. I couldn't move. What was worse, was the fact that there was a growing darkness and it was coming for me."  
TK just pulled his love into his arms. Kari was content just to have him hold her. It seems that they never truly needed to speak at times like this. Each one could feel what the other was trying to say. It had always been like that. Even back when they were kids.  
After a while, Kari was feeling better. TK was still worried for her, but after plenty of assurances, he went back to his room, and Kari went back to sleep. Luckily, her dreams were filled with TK, Aaron, and the upcoming wedding.  
  
"Mommy!" Aaron came running into the house. He had spent the week with his aunt and uncle.  
"Hello sweetie. Did you have a good time at your Uncle Matt's?" Kari gathered her son in a hug.  
"I sure did. He let me play his guitar. He said when I get older, he would teach me to play."   
"Only if it was okay with your mom and dad." Matt stood up for himself when Kari looked at him sharply.  
"Sweetie, Daddy is outside. Go put your bag in your room and maybe you and Daddy can play some ball." Aaron was out of the room before you could say air ball.  
"Sorry about that. I guess I haven't been sleeping good lately." Kari took four glasses from the cabinet and poured cola in two of them, water in one, and juice in the other. She handed one of the ones with soda in it to Matt.  
He accepted it with a smile. "That's alright. TK told me you were having nightmares. Are they getting more frequent?"  
She handed him the glass with the juice in it and picked up the other two glasses herself. They made their way to the patio door. "It seems like it. TK says every night he can hear me tossing and turning. I don't really remember any of them except the really bad ones."  
TK spied the two on the deck, and said something to his son. The duo walked over and accepted their glasses. TK took his glass of water and stole a kiss. Matt just rolled his eyes.  
"Don't get that look big bro'. I seem to remember somebody sneaking a lot of kisses when he was first married."  
Matt just stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Little brother just returned the look.  
"See that Aaron?" Kari told her son, who was currently sitting in her lap. "That is inappropriate behavior for kids. No matter what their age."  
Matt and TK both turned to stick their tongues out at her. All Kari could do was laugh and roll her eyes.  
"All right little man, time for your nap."  
Kari and Aaron went into the house leaving the brothers alone.  
"I don't know what to do Matt. It's not getting any better." TK confessed to his brother.  
"Still don't know what's causing them?"   
TK just shook his head.  
"You'll figure it out. You two always do. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I need to get to the Tux shop. I'm meeting all the others there for our fitting."   
"Sure, not a problem." TK walked Matt to the door. With a promise that they would all get together soon, Matt left to meet everyone.  
  
It was the same dark beach, and the same young woman. She was walking along, when suddenly she was frozen to the sand. She couldn't move. As always, the darkness crept closer and closer...  
  
Sitting up with a start, Kari wiped her face of the cold sweat. 'Not again. Man I wish I knew what was causing them.' Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she got up and went into the kitchen. She knew from experience that sleep was not to be visiting her again tonight. Usually TK wakes up when she does, but he's with Matt on a CD tour of Matt's newest release. She missed him. Especially at a time like this. She really needed someone to talk to, but it was too late to call anyone.  
Just as she was sitting down to watch TV, the phone rang. 'Who would be calling at this hour. Probably a wrong number.' She decided to let it ring. After the machine picked up, she heard a dial tone. The ringing started again. She picked it up in case it woke up her son.  
"Hello." Kari answered with more contempt than she wanted to.  
"Well, someone is not in a good mood."  
"TK." Kari's voice returned to normal when she realized just who was calling. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting the phone to ring this late. I just assumed it was a wrong number. When it rang again after the machine picked up, I had to get it or the noise would have woken up Aaron." As she was saying this, she took the handset and went back over to the couch to sit down.  
"Sorry for calling so late. Something just told me to call you. Why are you up anyway? You sound too awake for me to have woken you up."  
"I am awake. I'm also glad you called. I had another nightmare."  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could be there."  
"That's okay. I'll be okay."  
"So, it was the same? There wasn't any kind of clue to let you know why you're having them?"  
"Nope. Just me walking on the beach, getting paralyzed, and the darkness creeping closer and closer."  
"Well, just remember that even though I am not physically with you, my heart is with you. I'm actually giving you a hug right now."  
Kari laughed. He always knew what to say to cheer her up. "I can feel it and I'm returning it. Thank you for calling TK. I really needed to talk to someone."  
"That's what I'm here for. Apparently just not right now. I see Matt gesturing wildly for me. It seems I'm needed. I'll talk to you later. I love you."  
"And I love you. Be safe and come home soon."  
"I will on both."  
With that, Kari heard the disconnection and she hung up. Feeling better now that she talked to her fiancée, she decided that maybe she could get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was a special day.  
  
"Do you like this one?"  
"How about this one?"  
"This one?"  
Kari had seen so many dresses in the past hour she thought her head would spin. Who knew there were so many different styles? She rejected each one brought to her by her sister in law. They just weren't perfect. After all, this was for the day she had dreamed of since she could remember.  
Hours later, she found it. It had been buried deep within the confines of a rack that had been picked over time and time again. It was strange how she had never seen it before. The dress must have just appeared. Kari pulled it off the rack and went into the fitting room to try it on.  
Coming out of the small room, Sora and the shop owner were just too amazed to say anything. The dress looked like it was made for her. There were not going to have to be any alterations. Even the length was perfect.  
Catching Sora's eye, she announced, "I'll take it."  
  
Leaving the Bridal Shop, Kari and Sora walked to a little deli down the road. After ordering their meals, the two found a table towards the back of the dining room.  
"So, when's TK going to be back?"  
"Next weekend. I'm looking forward to it. He's never been away since we got engaged." She just missed him so much.  
"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. With him getting closer and closer to being the new guitar player, he's going to be out of town a lot."  
"I know. I just wish that guy would make up his mind. Does he want to do it or not. TK and Matt both are getting fed up. As manager, TK's even thinking of asking him to just go ahead and quit."  
"That must be hard for him. I know how much TK hates to hurt any one's feelings."  
"Yeah. So, anything new with Suki lately?"  
"Oh my gosh yes. There is so much new stuff lately. Just yesterday she..." Sora went off into the world that all mothers can go into when they talk about their children. She only stopped when the food arrived.  
  
Kari woke again with a start. "Aarggh" This was getting old. The dreams were increasing in frequency. Every time it was the same old thing. None of them ever told her why she was having them, or what she could do to stop them.  
Knowing full well that she was up for the rest of the night, she got up and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.  
"Mommy, are you okay? I heard you scream." Aaron had been woken up by her scream. He was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"Yes, sweetie, I just had another bad dream that's all."   
Aaron walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "I know this is what Daddy does when you're upset, so I thought I would do it since he's not here."  
Kari couldn't help a tear of love that escaped. Her son had indeed inherited his father's sweet side. It seems he was taking over as man of the house while TK was away. She was so proud of him, and so was TK.  
"Thank you sweetie. That did indeed help me. Now, let's get you back to bed. It's late." She pulled back from his hug.  
Taking her son's hand, she went with him back to his room. After tucking him in and giving him another kiss on the forehead, she left his room and went back to the kitchen.  
Spotting the pile of wedding invitations that still needed to be addressed, Kari decided that since she couldn't sleep, she may as well do something constructive. She sat down at the table and began to work.  
That was how TK found her when he came home. He had been able to come home early, and instead of calling, decided to come home early and surprise her. He walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink and saw the tender sight. Kari had been addressing the invitations. She had also obviously gotten too tired to continue. TK leaned over and picked her up. It was only after he had lain her down on the sofa and was running his fingers down her cheek, did she wake up.  
Kari opened her eyes and blinked. 'How did I get here?' She looked up into the smiling eyes of the one she had missed so much. Loosing all fatigue, she launched herself at TK. He could only open his arms and sweep her up in a hug.  
"When did you get back?"  
"Just now. Sorry to have woken you. You didn't look too comfortable where you were." TK smiled the smile that always did little things to her heart.  
"I guess I fell asleep working. I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to do something constructive."  
She didn't have to say why she couldn't sleep. They both knew. TK brought her closer to him and just continued to hold her until it became too much. He just had to kiss her. Bringing her face to his, he caught her lips. And without words, proceeded to tell her just how much he missed her.  
  
The time until the wedding flew by. It was going to be in a month. During the time that passed, the nightmares were persistent. Kari was getting less and less sleep. Her job was suffering.  
"Ms Kamiya, can I see you in my office?" Kari's boss walked up to her desk one day.  
Nodding her head, she went to follow him. There was a sinking feeling inside her. She just knew she was going to be fired. Walking in the door her boss held for her, she took a seat.   
Closing the door, her boss walked around and sat behind his desk.  
"Now, Ms. Kamiya I'm sure you know why you are in here." She just nodded her head. "It seems that you're work isn't as top notch as it used to be. It's still good mind you, it just doesn't live up to its predecessors. I also noticed you seem more tired than usual. Is it the upcoming wedding?"  
"That's one of the reasons." She then proceeded to tell him about her nightmares. She left out the part about it being a beach from another dimension though.  
"I see. Well, you're too good a worker and photographer to let you go. How about you take an extended leave. With pay, of course."  
Kari just looked at him in surprise.  
"Think of it as my wedding present to you. But, there is a catch." Kari knew it was too good to be true. "I'll need pictures of wherever you go on your honeymoon. We may be able to use them one weekend for our travel section."  
"That would be fine. And thank you." Bowing and nodding her head, she left to collect her purse. She wasn't going to waste anymore time here than she had to.  
  
When she got home, TK was there. He was practicing and his back was to the door. He had his headphones on so he couldn't hear her. She walked up to him and put her hands over her eyes. He jumped a mile in the air and turned. Holding his hand to his chest above his heart, he saw the reason he was startled. Kari just collapsed in a fit of laughter. He was surprised to see her. She was supposed to be at work. Watching her, he saw her walk up to him, sit in his lap, and proceed to kiss him witless. When she was done, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. Just like she used to.  
When he felt he could speak again, he asked her why she was home early. She told him what had happened at work. Then, she suggested they go for ice cream in the park like they used to. Aaron was at school so they were alone. They hardly had any time alone anymore. Neither complained though. Grinning, TK picked her up, spun her around, and walked out the door with her still in his arms.  
  
It was the same sea and the same beach. The navy water was lapping against the gray shore. The same dark light from the lighthouse was sweeping over everything. Kari was again walking on the shoreline. And again, something paralyzed her. She tried to move as she did every time, but she couldn't and the darkness kept creeping closer and closer. This time though, she heard a faint voice calling her name. The voice sounded familiar. She heard it again, this time louder. Again, it was familiar, but Kari couldn't place it. Louder, the voice rang in her ears one more time. This time though, Kari finally put a face with the voice. She began to call out to it...  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari woke up yelling her digimon partner's name. Through her tears, she saw TK come into the room and turn her bedside lamp on. He had heard her thrashing around yet again. This time though, he heard her call out for her beloved cat like friend.  
"Kari, it's okay. You're here and safe." He put his hand on her shoulder after wiping her face and running his hand through her hair.  
"Yeah, but I think Gatomon is in trouble. That's why I've been having these dreams." She then told him about her dream.  
"We need to help her. She needs me."  
"But Kari, the digi-port was closed a long time ago. We don't even know if we can return to the Digiworld."  
"I know, but I have to try. You would do the same for Patamon, I know you would."  
TK couldn't argue with her anymore. She had hit a sensitive spot. He knew he would find a way to help his little orange buddy. Bringing her tighter to him, he placed a kiss on her temple and told her they would go see Izzy tomorrow.   
  
"Let me get this straight, you are having nightmares and you think Gatomon is in trouble?"  
"I don't think it, I know it."  
"Right. The only problem seems to be in getting there. The port hasn't been open in years. Let me see what I can do." Izzy turned on his computer and proceeded to pull up the old program used for the Digi-World.   
"Prodigious. I can't believe it." At his outburst, Kari and TK went over to him.  
"What is it?"  
"The digi-port. It's open."  
"It is. Let's go TK." Kari pulled out her old digivice. TK and her held up their digivices to the screen, and with a familiar flash of light, they were back somewhere they never thought they would see again.  
  
It was just as they remembered it. The foliage was greener and crisper than in the real world, and the sky was bluer. They also remembered they had to watch out for bad digimon. They weren't as frequent as they used to be, but they still had to be wary.  
"Now, we have to find Gatomon."  
"Yeah, but the Digi-world is huge. How can we find her?"  
"I don't know." Kari was looking worried. TK knew how she felt. When Patamon was reconfigured after the battle with Devimon, he wasn't sure he would ever see him again. He just pulled her against him as they started walking.  
"We'll find her. We always do."  
"You're right."  
The two just continued to walk with their arms around each other. After they were walking for sometime, a slight beeping was heard. The two looked around confused. They finally figured out that it was coming from one of them. Kari's digivice was beeping to alert them of something close.  
"Gatomon!" With that cry, Kari took off.  
"Kari!" TK followed her. He didn't want to take any chances that she would be in danger.   
The beeping was increasing the closer she got to a cave. Tentatively, she walked in the opening. She spied a light at the rear of the cave. TK caught up with her then. Taking her hand, he led her slowly into the cave, just in case. They reached the light, and saw something that almost broke Kari's heart.  
Sitting there was Gatomon, but she wasn't alone. There was a dark mist around her.   
TK tightened his grip on her hand and spoke quietly. "I've seen that before. When Sora and I went to look for Matt, Mimi, and Joe while you, Tai, and Izzy were battling Piedmon. Sora had that around her and it was slowly beating her soul down. Matt and Joe both had to talk her back. That must be what is happening to Gatomon."  
Slowly letting go of TK's hand, Kari knelt down next to the white cat like digimon. She put a hand on her paw. It was so cold despite the fire. That must mean the coldness is coming from the inside.   
"Gatomon, can you hear me?" Kari spoke softly to her. "Gatomon, it's me. Kari. I've brought TK with me and we've come to help you."  
Then, Gatomon raised her eyes to Kari. Where there was once a black center, it had disappeared. Now, it was just an empty blank look in them. Kari wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong. She just started talking to Gatomon. She told her all about Aaron, the wedding, the other destined, and even told her stories about the past. As she talked, Kari noticed Gatomon's eyes were coming more and more into focus.  
"Kari?"  
"Yes, it's me."  
"How did you find me? How did you get here? Why are you here?"  
Kari answered her without taking her hand from Gatomon's paw. "Let's see, my digivice showed me where you were, we came through a digi-port, and I'm here to help you."  
"Why do you want to help me?"  
"Because I'm your friend. I care for you. I love you."  
"You're just saying that."  
"No, it's true. I do care for you."  
"Well, if you did, then you would have been here. You wouldn't have left like everyone else did."  
"You know why we left, and why we couldn't see you anymore. What do you mean everyone else left you? Where's Patamon?" Kari looked up at TK. He was obviously worried for his friend. She gave him a reassuring smile.   
"I mean, everyone left and went their own way. They left me alone. And I don't know where Patamon is. He left one day and never returned."  
"That's not true." Two heads turned to face the voice that came from further in the cave.  
"Patamon!"  
"TK!"  
Patamon flew over to TK and TK caught him.   
"What did Gatomon mean when she said everyone went their own way?" Kari asked the little flying digimon.  
"After you all left, we stayed together for a while. But then, everyone wanted to take a sort of vacation to different parts of the Digiworld. So, everyone went his or her separate ways. Gatomon and I decided to go to the beach. We were almost there, when we found this cave and went inside to rest.  
While we were in here, that black mist enveloped her. I'm not sure what it's made her believe, but she won't even acknowledge I'm here. She keeps calling out for me and I'm standing right in front of her."  
After Patamon had told his tale, Kari knew what was going on inside Gatomon. The darkness was telling her that she was alone again. Just like when Gennai dropped her while she was still a digi-egg. Kari wasn't sure how she knew this, but she trusted her instincts when it came to Gatomon.  
"Gatomon, listen to me. You are not alone. You haven't been alone since we found each other during Myotismon's attack. I have always been here. Patamon and the others have also always been there for you. Patamon is here now. He hasn't left you. TK and I are here. We aren't going to leave you. Gatomon, you have to believe me. Nothing would ever make me stop being here when you needed me. I'm here now. You needed me and found a way to let me know."  
Gatomon's eyes were slowly coming back to normal. Kari was reaching her.  
"I'm going to tell you something someone special told me not too long ago. 'Even though I am not physically with you, my heart is with you.' Believe that Gatomon." While Kari was speaking this, she looked to TK. They just looked at each other with all the love in their hearts reflected in each other's eyes.  
When Kari was finished, Gatomon's eyes were back to normal.  
"Kari, thank you." Gatomon just hugged her friend and savior. "The darkness had me believing no one liked me. That I would be alone again. Just like I was before Wizardmon."  
"Remember, that's not true. Someone will always be here. You will never be alone again."  
"That's right."  
"Patamon! You didn't leave."  
"Nope. I just left to get some food, came back, and you were surrounded in darkness."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. Just don't let it happen again."  
"I won't."  
They hugged as good as two digimon can.  
The four talked and caught up with each other for a while. It was getting late and Kari wanted to get back to Aaron. They all said goodbye with hugs and promises that Kari would send them pictures of Aaron and the wedding.  
  
Finally, it was time for the wedding. Kari was happier than she ever thought she could be. The nightmares had stopped, and she was marrying her dream guy and best friend.  
TK stood at the front of the church, his nerves standing at full attention. His brother, who was also his best man, leaned over and told him "Relax. She's an amazing girl. You're lucky."  
TK just smiled at him. He knew exactly how lucky he was.   
TK and the other guys made quite a picture with their tuxes. They were all wearing standard two button suits. But, instead of a bow tie and cummerbund, they were wearing silk neckties the same color as the bridesmaids, with the exception of TK. His tie was white to match Kari's dress.  
Beside Matt stood Tai, Ken, and Davis. TK had wanted to have all his friends in the wedding, so the ones that weren't standing up front with him were ushers.  
The music started for the bridesmaid's walk. First out was Shari, a friend of Kari's from high school, next was Yolei, then Mimi, and finally, as maid of honor, Sora. They were all wearing mauve satin dresses with full skirts and straps that fell off the shoulder. Kari had given them all silver chains with crosses on them and they were wearing those along with silver drop earrings.  
Suddenly, the music changed and TK knew that he would always remember this moment for the rest of his life.  
Kari appeared at the back of the church on her father's arm. On her other side was Aaron, holding Kari's free hand and wearing a suit that matched TK's perfectly, right down to the white silk tie. She wanted both to walk her down the aisle. TK had whole-heartedly agreed. You could tell by looking at Aaron that he was as proud as any kid could be.  
Kari looked like an angel with her white dress with a straight skirt and halter-top. Around the neckline were pearls sown in. In her ears were tiny pearl buttons. Her hair was left to fall down her back and was held back with a headband.  
As they reached the front, Kari looked into TK's eyes and saw all the love he had for her reflected there. Hers were a mirror of his. TK looked down at his son and his expression never changed. Aaron went to stand beside his dad.  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join TK and Kari in Holy Matrimony.  
It is a special day in both their lives and they are glad you are here to celebrate with them. By choosing to enter into marriage, they have made a public declaration of their love. Marriage itself is not to be taken lightly. There will be hard work, but with each other and God, it will thrive."  
The minister continued on. Finally, it was time for the vows.  
"Kari and TK have each opted to write their own vows. TK." TK turned his face down to Kari, and as he started his vows, he looked right in her eyes.  
"Kari, you are my light. Without you, the darkness would be too much.   
Ever since I met you, I have wanted your light to shine for me. I have been by your side through many trials and joys. I want to continue to be there for you. And our son. In sickness and health, rich and poor, good times and bad, forever. I will never forsake you for another. Without your light, I have no hope."  
Kari had to compose herself enough to say her vows. They had written the vows together, but TK added a part that she didn't know about. A part that took her breath away. The part about their son. She then recited her vows.  
"TK, you are my hope. For as long as I have known you, that hope has been a lifeline for me. There is not a single day that goes by that I do not thank God for you and your love. I have been by your side through trials and joys. I want to continue to be there for you. In sickness and health, rich and poor, good times and bad, forever. I will never forsake you for another. Without your hope, I have no light." While she was saying the vows, she felt TK rub her knuckles lightly. Never once during that time did either take their eyes off each other.  
With the exchange of vows done, Matt went over, picked up his acoustic guitar, and started to sing.  
  
Hoping praying, I've been waiting  
Everybody needs somebody to love  
There's no question, straight from heaven  
You're my angel, I'm so crazy for you  
  
You're a Godsend  
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me  
You're the Godsend  
I've been dreaming of   
You're a Godsend  
  
Holding your hand, touching your face  
I will love you now and always I swear  
I will never forget that first moment we met  
When two worlds collided and I found my best friend  
  
You're a Godsend  
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me  
You're the Godsend  
I've been dreaming of   
You're a Godsend  
  
I was made for you, you were made for me  
In this lonely world, we were meant to be  
In love  
  
I will never forget that first moment we met  
When two worlds collided  
And I found my best friend  
  
You're a Godsend  
A blessing from above  
You've been God-sent to me  
You're the Godsend  
I've been dreaming of   
You're a Godsend  
  
When Matt finished, he went back to take his place beside his brother. On his way there, he shared a look with Mimi. During the song, Tai and Sora shared a similar look, as well as Ken and Yolei. TK and Kari never took their eyes off each other.  
The minister then asked for the rings.  
"TK, place the ring on Kari's finger."  
Slipping the simple platinum band on her finger, he said with love in his eyes the lines he had remembered. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
"Kari, now place the ring on TK's finger."  
With tears running down her cheeks, she slid her band's mate onto TK's finger and echoed what TK had just said. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
"Now that Kari and TK have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving of rings, I pronounce they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost.  
Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder."  
The ceremony concluded with the minister saying, "Kari and TK, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
TK leaned down and gave his new wife a kiss. Aaron was beaming from his place beside his father. His mommy and daddy were finally together. There wasn't a dry eye from any of the digi-destined. It was the most beautiful service they had ever witnessed.   
  
The reception was held at the park. TK's and Kari's parents had rented out part of it. The two children had loved to play there when they were younger. There were even more people there than at the wedding. A DJ and a dance floor were set up to one side, the dessert table was in the middle, and to the other side were the tables and chairs. Bouquets of roses were placed on each table with a small disposable camera. A larger bouquet was placed on the dessert table.  
When all portraits were taken and all the dotted lines were signed, the newly married couple arrived at the reception amid a round of applause.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. TK Takaishi." "Gee, I didn't know we were this popular." Kari commented dryly.  
"Nah, they're just clapping for your beauty."  
"That is just soo corny. But, it was sweet."  
"I try." TK leaned down to give his new bride a kiss.  
"Kari, that was too beautiful!" Both her attendants and her mother and brand new mother-in-law attacked Kari on both sides. With that, she was drug away to talk with them about the ceremony.  
"So, are you glad it's over with?" Matt walked up to his brother who at the moment was testing the feel of his new ring by twisting it around his finger.  
"Honestly, I would do it all again to see that look on Kari's face."  
"I know what you mean, man. I still see Sora's face as she said her vows every time I close my eyes." This came from Tai who had just joined them. He didn't come up to talk about his wife though. He grabbed TK in a headlock. "I'm warning you now, if you hurt her, you answer to me." But he said this with a grin on his face because they were just empty threats. Tai knew this man would never do anything to hurt his sister. Too much had already happened to them.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ interrupted everyone. "It is time for the newlyweds to take their first dance as man and wife."  
TK and Kari met on the dance floor. When they reached each other, TK took her in his arms and held her tightly. She put her arms around his neck and held on for life.   
The music started and everyone agreed it was the perfect song for the couple.  
  
I hope the man upstairs   
Isn't mad at me  
Because I have one of his angels  
And she's here with me  
When I see her precious smile  
And she spreads her wings  
It takes me to a place where love  
Meets eternity  
  
Oh no  
I'm not letting go  
I don't want to be alone  
In this crazy world  
Oh Lord  
How I love her so  
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her  
In my life  
  
I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel  
  
Not a day goes by  
That I don't thank God for you  
He blessed me with my angel  
Though I don't deserve you  
Until I found you girl  
Lonely was my best friend  
Now that you are in my life  
I am stronger within  
  
I can't wait to kiss my angel   
Late at night  
And watch her go to sleep  
Until I see her rise  
  
I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel  
  
All that I do is for you  
Me without you girl just won't do  
Oh no  
Your love's all I want to know  
Angel don't you ever go  
Life won't ever be the same without you  
  
I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel  
My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel  
  
After they were done, everyone joined them on the dance floor.  
Aaron walked up to his parents. He looked at his mom, and asked "Mom, may I have this dance?"  
Smiling, she answered, "Why of course fair sir."   
TK handed his new wife to his son and went to get some punch. He stood on the edge of the dance floor and just watched them dance. It was just too precious to see Kari and Aaron dancing, but that was only TK's opinion. They were the two most important things in his life and he would do anything to protect them and keep them safe.  
"Whatcha thinking about son?" His dad had come up to him.  
"About how important Kari and Aaron are to me. I would do anything to keep them safe.   
"Before I met Aaron, I missed Kari, sure, but I was content with what I had. After Kari came back and I met Aaron, I knew I was just fooling myself before. Now that we are the family we are, I feel complete."  
"I'm proud of you son."  
TK caught Kari's eyes, and she gave him the brightest smile. He returned it with one of his own.  
  
After the dancing, it was time for the toast. As Matt was the best man, the responsibility was put on his shoulders.  
"I'm not the best at making a speech. I usually sing. I'll try my best." He cleared his throat and began. "I have known TK his whole life, and Kari for most of hers. I'm sure I am not alone when I say that these two were meant for each other from the time they met." He was met with nods of acceptance from the entire original destined. "Seeing these two grow over the years only confirms my belief.  
"Meeting Aaron, I have to say that he is a perfect compliment to the two of them. No two people deserve someone as special as he is more than TK and Kari. I wish all three of them the life that they dream of."  
Everyone raised his or her glasses in agreement.  
It was time to cut the cake. Both were too nice to each other to smash it in the other's face. That didn't stop Aaron from smashing it in his Uncles' faces though. He thought it was too funny, so he went off in search of more victims. By the time he was done, he had more than one person picking cake out of their hair.  
Right before the couple left for their honeymoon, Kari threw her bouquet. She threw it over her head, and it landed right in Yolei's arms.   
Yolei pumped her arm and held her treasure up in the air. "Yes, yes, yes. Oh, Keeennn... Be sure to catch the garter."  
Ken just hung his head and when TK threw the garter, it just happened to land straight in his arms.  
"Yes, yes, yes. You know what this means don't you Ken?" She then jumped in his arms and squeezed him.  
Ken just hugged her back and hung his head again.  
When it was time for the couple to leave to go home and change so they could get to the airport, the destined all gathered in a secluded area of the park.  
"I'm so glad you all came."  
"Are you kidding Kari, we wouldn't miss this for the world." This was spoken by Mimi, her new sister-in-law.  
"Although, this should have happened years ago."  
"Matt, it didn't. But, it finally did happen. That's all that matters."  
"You're right as always Sora."  
"Kari, TK, I'm happy for you both. Even though we got off to a rocky start, I consider the two of you my closest friends."  
Kari reached over and hugged Davis. "Thank you."   
"You're presents are in the trunk. Don't open them 'til later." Tai remembered how bad Kari was at Christmas. She never could wait.  
"Yes, Tai. You're as bad as mom."  
"TK, my present to you two is sitting in the back seat. It's a laptop.  
Be sure to e-mail us whenever you can."  
"That would be once a day." This was echoed on both sides by two older brothers.  
"So, you want details, too?"  
"TK, please." Everyone there just laughed.  
"Bring us back something good."  
"Yes, Mimi." Laughter again rang throughout the group. TK and Kari had their arms around each other. Tai had his arms around Sora from behind. Mimi and Matt were holding hands. Ken and Yolei also had their arms around each other, and Yolei still had a death grip on the bouquet. Everyone else was just standing around in the circle. It was a tight circle. There wasn't much sunlight to be found between any of the ones gathered there.   
  
As TK and Kari were leaving for the airport in the limo that had been a present from both their brothers, they looked back. Everyone was still there waving them away. Kari just cried for the fact that they had the greatest friends. TK picked some stray rice out of Kari's hair and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a kiss that showed her he was ready to officially start his honeymoon.  
  
  
  
NOTES: There it is, done. Hope you liked it. It wasn't as long as the first, but that's a good thing. It was longer than I expected. I would also like to say that before I leave you this time, thank you so very much to all who reviewed "The Way It Should Be". They were very much appreciated.   
P.S. The song Matt sang during the ceremony was "Godsend" and is property of D.C. Talk.   
And "Heaven's Missing An Angel" is by 98degrees (it's from their debut CD 98degrees and it fits TK and Kari perfectly, in my opinion. If you can, listen to it.)  
P.S.S. Well, if you read the original, then you noticed the ending is different. That's because I thought of doing a separate story about that topic.   
I really never liked that ending anyway. I also wanted to add the reception and do a little tweaking to the ceremony. I personally think this is better (of course that's just my opinion, I could be wrong (to quote Dennis Miller))  
As always, reviews are appreciated. God bless 'til next time. - R. Winner  



End file.
